Dikenvar
Sometimes viewed as the twisted reflection of the divine Meredar, the Dikenvar have perhaps even more mysterious origins than the Meredar themselves but where Meredar virtually shun mortals, the Dikenvar unfortunately do not. Coming in virtually all shapes and forms, those who live on the outskirts of society are constantly reminded of the danger and ferocity of the Dikenvar as their presence can be felt in various raids and skirmishes. It is not uncommon for Dikenvar to hunt mortals for sport and many different species of them sustain themselves on human flesh. On most occasions, the Dikenvar do little more than annoy most societies of humans as if their ferocity is lying dormant and they are content with sustaining themselves on the beasts of the wilderness they usually stalk. On other occasions they are seemingly whipped into a frenzy and attack human settlements with relentless ferocity. These occasions are generally referred to as times of Great Shadow. Mighty and ferocious though they may be, several of the Uncivilized Tribes seem to be able to live in relative peace with them as they both seem to thrive in the wilderness on the edge of society. What the cause of this may be, many scholars ponder, but thus far none have come to any particularly satisfying answer. What is known about the relative peace that seem to exist between the two populations is that several tribes sacrifice to and worship Dikenvar, in particular specific Dikenvar. It is therefore speculated that the Uncivilized Tribes somehow have acquired the protection of specific Dikenvar, whose strength serve to scare off lesser Dikenvar who might wish harm upon their worshippers. It is believed that the Dikenvar live in some sort of societal structure, in particular according to their wildly varying “kinds”, and that particularly strong or cunning Dikenvar acquire positions of power within their pack. Sometimes these pack can number in the hundreds. Almost every pack follow one of the Greater Dikenvar spirits, the very pinnacle of strength and power within their kind, and it is said that the Great Shadow comes when they are finally growing hungry and restless. The Dikenvar Kinds It is virtually impossible to categorize all of the different Dikenvar in existance, as they are believed to number in thousands. Unlike their Meredar counterparts, they do not exist in broad categories either according to elements and they are far more numerous. Some of the more famous kinds include the Goblins, the Trolls, the Yuan’Ti etc. It is not uncommon for these species to interbreed and create altogether new species in that manner. In general, Dikenvar are classified in accordance with their intelligence, as some are far more intelligent than humans and other are more a kin to worms in intellect if not in stature. It is therefore very important to understand the specific species you encounter, as some may be reasoned with, while other are just as soon to bite your face off as to listen to your words. The Greater Dikenvar The unquestionable lords of the Dikenvar are called the Greater Dikenvar. Some of these have an almost mythological status and are rumored to be able to lay dormant for millennia without issue, while others hunger almost once every decade. In total, there is believed to exist at least a hundred Greater Dikenvar, many of whom are worshipped by clans from the Uncivilized Tribes, but even among them some are more infamous than others. Among the most feared are Roc of the Witch Wind, who brings acid rain and unspeakable horrors, Ferrach the Fire Bird, whom will always rise from her grave in fire and destruction, and Olroy the Corpse Serpent, who gnaws at the bones and souls of the dead at the root of the earth. Woe to those who cross these Greater Dikenvar, but they only rarely surface personally, even during times of the Great Shadow. Category:Race Category:Elder Race